


Trainee - Garp x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Trainee - Garp x Reader

“So you’re the young lady that’ll be put under my wing, eh?” The older vice admiral looked over you curiously, rubbing his chin in disbelief, “kinda scrawny, but I’ve worked with worse.” You sweat drop, you weren’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but rather than argue, you laugh awkwardly. “Since this is your first day, I’ll make it easy on you,” he hummed, walking circles around you, still examining you, “go out and bring me some cookies from the town outside the base, the ones in the base are mediocre at best.” He picked his nose with his pinky, stopping in front of you with a grin plastered on his face, you tried not to make a face as you begrudgingly agree. As you walked away, all you could think was what has been bestowed upon you and how could you get out of it.

Over the next several weeks, The senior vice admiral Garp had you doing chores and running errands for him, it was all so tedious and you hated it. Eventually, Garp had gotten caught by the fleet admiral Sengoku and ordered him to train you properly, much to his dismay. When you were finally able to get to training, he seemed a bit more delicate to you, you were unsure why but he was certainly different than he was before. He treated you as if you were a dainty flower when it came to combat, only blocking your hits and gently poking your forehead in retaliation. He seemed somewhat hesitant to help you when it came to arms training, he didn’t seem to want to get to close to you, so he would instead give a more detailed instruction on how you could improve your aim or something of that nature.

“_____, you’re becoming quite the marine, maybe I should get you another instructor,” Garp hums suddenly, after a few weeks of training he was deciding to give up on you, but why? “Sir, to be perfectly honest, that’s what I wanted from the beginning, only because you were using me to do grunt work. But now, since we’ve been training together, I mean really training, you’re giving up on me?” You question, meeting his gaze. “Well… Y-you see…” A blush would creep on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck, I don’t know how to put this but.. I don’t really want to hurt you, you’re a very beautiful young lady, it makes an old man’s heart skip a beat.” Did he just admit that he liked you? You were in awe, no wonder he treated you like a housewife in the beginning, he wanted to keep you safe from harm. “Please sir, let me stay,” you plead, bowing before him, “I know you can teach me great things.

” He looked down upon you unsure, “I suppose, but I don’t think I could give you the proper training you need, you need someone who’ll be able to hit you.” You straighten yourself out and offer a confident smile, “I can do it sir, I can get stronger, even if you don’t want to touch me.” He shifted his gaze to the wall, “I didn’t say I didn’t want to touch you…” he murmurs quietly, picking his nose. You take his free hand and tug at him lightly, “c'mon you old geezer, teach this young trainee everything you got!” He blushes lightly and gave you a glare, “w-who are you calling geezer..?” You chuckled and tugged his hand again, “well then come on! Teach me a lesson!” He cleared his throat awkwardly and tugged his collar, “I-I suppose I could…” You grin and innocently cheer, “to the training ground!” He frowned a bit upon hearing that, “not the idea I had in mind, but I suppose that’ll be fine.”


End file.
